


Nothing Left to Lose

by TheCabinKey



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCabinKey/pseuds/TheCabinKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Piers are trapped in an underground facility. Aware of their doomed fate, their composure changes in surprising ways. One-shot/drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left to Lose

Chris slumped himself down onto the long concrete bench. One in the midst of the rows on rows of benches. His impact echoed throughout the immense and deserted concrete auditorium – concrete but strangely clinical. His back was to Piers as he supposedly, maybe, stared at a blank canvas of screen at the end of the grand descending room, illuminated by a plain white light emitting from the podium. The usually bulky man made himself look small.

Piers watched his captain, stone-faced. He almost spoke but on second thought, he took a step forward to sit with him. Close to him.

“If I had a six-pack I would offer you a beer,” Chris said without a backwards glance. Piers stopped. He sounded older. “We'd be watching the game, at my house. Right up there.” He pointed to the large blank screen. “On my widescreen.”

Chris purposefully dropped his rifle. It clanged onto the ground. Piers wasn't startled. Instead he made his way to the spartan bench and as intended, he sat close to him, feeling his large bicep against his own. Chris didn't stir. Piers could feel heat generating from his large body – secret nervous energy from knowing that he was going to die down there. 

At last, Chris turned his head and looked at Piers. Sensing this, still holding his gun, Piers turned and kissed Chris on his lips. A quiet and deft kiss. In that instance Chris' expression changed. His resigned daze was held on pause – a moment of clarity.

“What are you doing?”

Piers turned away, no response. He clenched his jaw, eyes going dark. Chris held his gaze until he too looked away. They sat together in silence as a long moment passed. Eventually Chris put his arm around Piers and pulled him in close. Chris was the first to grin. Then Piers. The two shared their smile, one embarrassed, one forgiving, when they should truly be feeling fear. Together, they didn't.


End file.
